User talk:Razldazlchick
stalkers. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = #00ff00 }} Hey There, Stranger If you need any help with anything or have a question about whatever, just ask and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :) How young are you? under 19 20-30 31-40 over 40 Is there a reason why "19" isn't an option or have you got a problem with prinny's age =D? 01:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 19 is that "limbo" age. It is reflected in the poll. :p 03:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ricey, you should have just rounded up like i did. :p 07:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll round down to even out your vote 01:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Character Builds why do the character builds have to be only on your own profile. why cant we have a page for character builds so it doesnt take up profile. Just curious Kxkamikaze 19:58, August 3, 2011 (UTC) How do you make subpages. Really thats all i wanted. lol :create a page = user:Kakamikaze/blahwhatever. builds were moved to user namespace to cut pagecount bloat. 20:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) R...OFFICER COMMANDING. I found another one. 18:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Me Yeh i did notice that lack of stock weapons. That one guy dumping pearls all over the place had some name mods. I tried to tell him but he said " I got them from Craw". You know how that goes, so i left it alone. Dont worry about the weapons. I like to share with the right people. And I have more where those came from should you need/want anything. But im sure you knew that. Though a mic might be nice to actually talk to you since i think i have proven not to be a creeper ( I could be wrong :P i am sure you have your reasons and i a do respect that). Either way it is always fun play'n wit ya :P 05:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, i actually dropped some off the cliff while the guy passed me. D: 20:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Lon is ok without the mic also :) He enjoyed the different challenges (he never really played those before). He was telling me about them... crossbows, hatchets and knives? sounds like a wild time :D 06:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :so i've heard. my friend usually forces me to play wager matches, so it was funny hearing some familiar words from Lon&his friend. 20:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Splash Screen. You win the wiki. It's over everyone, Raz got the high score. 00:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You got the quote spot on and everything. Even the "/notdirty" you might be the best. Evar. EVAR. It is a cool screen. I am a bit Jell'ies :P -- 00:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :would you like one veggie? jus' gotta say which character. 20:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Pehaps :) I would say the character i am most like is Marcus. You know, greying side burns and goutee, a bit round in the middle, a bit sarcastic at times but strait forward :P. Scooter was SPOT ON for NOhara :P 20:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :i'll see what i can come up with. :3 04:53, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Party invite It was really nice talking to you over XBL. Hope i didnt frieghten you too much:P Hit me up any time you see me on and want to play or what ever. 23:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : Party?Where? 02:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) In my pants, to celebrate the announcement of the sequel to everyone's favorite game of course.... only a select few are invited. see here for details. 21:06, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Bad squishy! HA HA. 05:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Not even going there. 08:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) nav templates I have been remiss in response... check out ProtonZero's talk page for my input on the subject. 10:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, i got over it and don't really want to change it now. thx for ze input. 03:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sale Steam is having a 75% off sale on everything Borderlands. I know your laptop isn't up to snuff yet...but even if you can't run it yet, $7.49 is a killer deal for the GotY edition if you wanted to pick it up on PC. 20:11, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :iknow! i saw it. D: i did a little dance, then realized i don't have a way purchase it.. :c 03:24, August 26, 2011 (UTC) do you have a computer that will play it? 05:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :not atm. raz is saving up so she can get a decent computer, so she can play something with the fam that isn't spiral knights. 10:25, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : :We have faith in you :D Doc and I will flatten Derek's tires if you don't get a Sager though. 20:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) You should get one that can meet BL2's requirements, so that you won't be left out again when that comes out.-- 04:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :It shouldn't take that long, hopefully i will have a new computer by christmas. :3 04:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ellooo!!!!!!! Its McRedidyred. Heard you're on Xbox 360? Sorry for not saying before, but so am I. We probably could help each other out with something, so if you need help or have a question, ask away! By the way, you wouldn't have a Meat Grinder, The Spy, or King Wee Wee's shield or know somebody? McRedidyred 00:09, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm currently going through pt2 on one of my soldier's and i'll keep the respected items when acquired. 04:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Image category cleanup Hey, just wanted to let you know that all of the images in the category "Images of Class Mods" have been moved to "Images of class mods". Wasn't the most exciting task, but sometimes what OCD whats, OCD gets. Later, endoMus 18:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, i know the feeling. I gave the archives a make over.. and that was just part one of my plans for it. 04:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) BL2 Razldazlchick, I am replying to the previous message you sent to me (only message so far XD). I am sorry for uploading duplicate images, for at the time I was using a terrible laptop with a slow internet connection. And the situation with Maya is that she can use phasewalk with proof from an article which is in the following link.http://www.xboxdailynews.com/2011/09/05/new-borderlands-2-details/#en Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience that I have caused. FullerAlphaCrow out. FullerAlphaCrow 06:16, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :We've heard both, that Maya can and cannot phasewalk. Until GBX fully reveals Maya in an official sense, there's no point in speculating. 11:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) @Fuller, no worries. if i sounded aggravated its just 'cause this is plain text. Like Nohara stated, until Gearbox announces what Maya's special ability is, no one really knows at the moment so it's not worth mentioning. 04:24, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahh the fresh smell of Vandals No one has been to my user pages for months, first one I get is a vandal...such luck ^^. 18:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :I know, poor prinny. We still love you though. :3 23:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for blocking that vandal from the Class Mod page. I reverted him/her but when i went to "warn" him/her the site went down for maintenence and i got booted. 23:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) :No problem, someone has to take the hammer away from teh boys every now and then. :p 23:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :::MAMA !!! IT WAS MY TURN WITH THE HAMMER, TELL RAZ TO GIVE IT BACK! 11:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: nuhh uhhh. we all saw what you did last time i gave it back, && i'm not gonna let that happen again. 19:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::no... wire... banhammers!! - frydaddy :does it make them flyyy like in that one movie? 19:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Forum Archives I will try to help. Been busy with work, but i stop by at least once a day even if i do not post. I will do what i can, when i can :) 04:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you veggie, you've always been helpful. :3 11:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :: SHHH. Dont let it get around. It will ruin my reputation. :P urgent special request can we hold the p__x to spiral knights only? pretty please and im willingtopayrealmoney? 20:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :nuh. D: 05:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sig help Hi Razldazlchick I was just wondering whether you could help me create an awesome sig like you have. Thank you. Borrowedmonkey1 03:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Razldazlchick if you could do one like yours without rounded edges in Orange Red and Blue that would be awesome. Thanks Borrowedmonkey1 23:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) what dark ritual...? not nearly enough. having a bit of a tiff with my isp atm. say "hi" to the rest of the sims for me, niko, K, stormy, et al. 23:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :will do, haven't been on there much lately either. ;-; 05:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hail and farewell Hello and thank you for your courteous welcome. Unfortunately it was rather spoiled when someone, for reasons that remain obscure, almost immediately deleted my entire contribution to the article on "The Next Piece," saying that (1) contributions should be kept third person and (2) it "wasn't very helpful." (1) I accept. It's a matter of style, and you set that. It is good for style to be consistent. No argument there. (2) is ridiculous to the point of imbecility. It had already been mentioned that Krom's gun could be destroyed by long-range sniper fire but that such was difficult since the gun would fire rockets in the shooter's direction, driving him or her off while it regained health. The ''only ''other alternative given on the page is to move up the ramps under fire and make a close-range attack. I found, somewhat to my surprise, that if you stay to the far left of the gun on the left-hand lower platform, the gun proves to have a blind spot -- Krom attempts to fire at you, but the bullets and rockets hit the edge of his firing slit and explode harmlessly. This means of course that I was able to destroy the gun without being hit once by it, and with the only danger being that I would be attacked by his underlings, who are not really very numerous or hard to deal with. I would like to know why a note on a method to destroy the third main boss without any risk of damage whatsoever is not "helpful." It would be fine if this wiki, like some others, forbade the inclusion of strategies on the article page, but that is not the case. Two strategies have been mentioned. Is there some sort of a silent ban on having three? It isn't a very important matter in the end. At least it warns me that one at least of the admins is a conceited popinjay whose definition of "helpful" is "I or a friend wrote it," and that spending much time to contribute here is not likely to be productive for either of us. I've contributed to a number of wikis and adminned on one or two, and seen the like happen many times before to myself and others. I call it "condominium committee megalomania," since condo and co-op committees are where you see the most malignant forms of this phenomenon. It seems that if you give some people a little power, they will immediately try to cut everyone else down, order them to plant their gardens or paint their fences all the same way.... or refuse to see any merit in any contribunions not their own. I'm sorry you are plagued with such pests, but so be it. Have a nice day, and thank you again for your greeting. It does make me a little less annoyed over the unpleasant sequel. wah, my edit got overturned! 19:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) how do i find out what my signiture is and if i do how to use it?16:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC)16:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC)16:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC)~ For the hundredth figgin time, kid, YOU SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH FOUR TILDES. THESE THINGS --> ~ 19:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC)